Sailor Moon: The Minis Return
by Kaybugg1
Summary: The Minis are back in a whole new adventure! When an old enemy from the past returns, the Minis must team up with allies new and old in order to stop him. But before they can stop the wicked King Malin, they must find the missing prince of the Moon and the missing prince of the Sun who were thought lost. Can they find them or will King Malin finally win, read to find out!
1. A new day at Monster High

**Please stay tuned after the story for the credits.**

Sailor Moon: The Minis Return

Chapter 1

A new day and new students at Monster High

Monday morning dawned bright and early as Aurora and Charlie Ishida, Styrk Thorson, Berlyn, and Naveen, Adam and Phillip Damon-Wayne walked to the front doors of Monster High where their friends were waiting along with Harry Dingle-Damon and Connor Pratt-Angel who were in the middle of a make-out causing Charlie to roll his eyes as he threw a water ball at his cousin and his cousin's boyfriend causing them to break apart.

"Geez Charlie, what was that for?" Harry asked as he shook his head to get the water off of himself.

"You and Connor would have been late for class if you kept doing that." said Charlie knowing Harry hated to be late to any of his classes causing the half werewolf's eyes to widen in fright causing Draculara to shake her head.

"Don't worry Harry, the bell hasn't even rung yet so we still have plenty of time to get to our classes, silly." said Draculara who was standing with their friends Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, Clawdeen Wolf, Abby Bominable, Draculara, Lagoona Blue, Jackson Jekyll, Andy Beast, Clawd Wolf, Gil Webber, Valentine, Heath Burns and Deuce Gorgon.

"You wern't waiting too long for us, were you?" Aurora asked Frankie who shook her head as they all walked into the school building and to their lockers. "No, we had just gotten here our selves." explained Frankie as she closed her locker and headed to her first class which was History with Kyle Johnson who now worked at Monster High permanently.

"Good morning class, before we begin I would like to introduce two new students Princess Dani Hart-Oliver-Phantom of The Ghost Zone and my daughter Lizzie Johnson." introduced Kyle as a teen with long white hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and wore a black shirt with long black sleaves, black pants and black flats walked out from behind Kyle along with a girl who had tanned skin, wavy dark brown hair, light blue eyes and wore an olive green see through long sleave shirt underneith a dark green short sleave top, a dark green shirt with see though olive green stockings, and dark green ankle boots.

Soon the rest of the morning passed by quickly and it was time for lunch.

"Dani, what are you doing here? I thought Daniel and Danny were homeschooling you?" Aurora asked her cousin as soon as they and their friends minus Valentine and Jackson who were having a quick make-out sesson, sit down at one of the tables in the creepateria.

"They were but I got so bored and my parents didn't know what to do so they contacted Kayla and she suggested Monster High. So here I am." Dani happily told her cousins causing Aurora and Charlie to smile and then frown when they began to hear yelling coming from outside of the lunch room.

"Sounds like Manny is after Jackson, again." said Aurora as she and Charlie stood up to help their friend but were stopped by Dani. "Let me take care of this." said Dani as she turned invisible, flew out of the creepateria and then flew into the hallway where she found Valentine being held back by two bulky looking vampire while poor Jackson was getting the stuffing beat out of him by Manny.

"Hey ugly, step away from the normie!" yelled Dani still invisible causing Manny to snort as he looked around. "I'm not going to listen to you vampire." snarled Manny as he glared at a confused Valentine.

"Wrong! I'm not a vampire but I am going to stop you." said Dani as she shot an ecto ray at Manny causing him to yelp as he turned around just in time for Dani to shoot an ecto ray at the two vampires causing them to let go of Valentine who ran over to his boyfriend, picked him up and ran as fast as he could to the Nurse's office.

"Come out and fight me coward!" yelled Manny who was not happy Jackson and Valentine got away thanks to an unknown R.A.D. "One I'm not a coward and two I don't fight R.A.D.s weaker then me." said Dani as she turned visible in front of Manny causing him and his lackeys to growl and then run off knowing they couldn't fight the princess of the Ghost Zone.

"That was a cool trick, Hiya I'm Invisi Billy. Pleased to meet you princess." said a blue haired and blue skined boy as he appeared out of thin air. "Hi, I'm Dani with an I. It's nice to meet you as well and I was just standing up for Jackson for my cousins." said Dani just as Aurora, Charlie and their friends walked into the hall from the lunch room.

"Hey Dani, who are you talking to?" Clawdeen asked Dani who looked at her friends and then looked the spot where Invisi Billy was just standing a moment ago only to see that he had disappeared.

"There was a boy a few seconds ago but he just disappeared." said Dani causing Clawdeen to sigh. "Did he have blue hair and skin?" Clawdeen asked Dani who nodded.

"That is Invisi Billy, the son of the Invisible Man. He's a joker and a ladie's man as well as helpful to his friends. Sorry to interupt but I overheard you ghouls talking about Invisi Billy and was curious why." explained Robecca Steam as she walked over to the group from the Creepateria. Dani just smiled as she explained what she had done to Manny Tour and his lackeys and how Invisi Billy had appeared and told her how cool her trick was.

"That does sound like a cool trick but I wonder how Jackson is doing after all he doesn't have quick healing like the rest of us." said Aurora who was concerned for her friend.

%We have Drama with Mr. Where next so we should tell him what happened and see if he would write us a pass to see Jackson and Valentine.% said Ghoulia earning nods from the group. "That's a great idea Ghoulia, come on we better head to class now and let Mr. Where know what is going on." said Andy who then headed to class with the others right behind him.

Meanwhile in the Nurse's Office, Valentine sat on a plastic chair next to an unconscious Jackson's bedside as the teen began to change into his alter ego Holt Hyde thanks to some music that the school nurse turned on so the 1/2 normie could heal, feeling awful for not being able to fight off his and Jackson's attackers.

"Valentine babe, what happened to Jackson?" Holt asked after he had opened his eyes and began to sit up wondering why his other half was beaten up and who did it.

"Manny Tour and his goons happened Holt darling, he had his goons hold me back while he pumeled poor Jackson. If it wasn't for the strange ghoul that helped us, Jackson and youself would be dead." said Valentine who then began to cry causing Holt to smile sadly as he took a hold of Valentine's hand just as their friends walked into the room having heard everything and were not happy.

"That Manny Tour has hurt Jackson for the last time." growled Charlie as he opened his communactor and pressed the Sun Symbol shocking the others minus Aurora who had an idea of what her brother was up to as their mother Queen Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom appeared on the screen.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Queen Kalenity asked worringly knowing that her children never called her when they were at school unless something had happen to either themselves, their boyfriends or their friends.

"Manny Tour and his goons attacked Valentine and Jackson and if it wasn't for Dani then Jackson would be dead." explained Charlie causing Queen Kalenity to gasp worringly for her children's friend. "Are Jackson and Valentine alright?" Queen Kalenity asked worringly causing Charlie to sigh as he pointed his wrist at Valentine and Holt.

"Hello Queen Kalenity, the school nurse had Jackson transform into Holt in order for him to heal and I am already healing thanks to my vampiric healing." explained Valentine causing Queen Kalenity to sigh in relef as the screen switched back to Charlie.

"I can not let this attack go unpunished. Charles and I will be at the school in a little while to have a talk with Headmistress Bloodgood, Charlie, Aurora, Berlyn and Styrk, I love you four and see you soon." said Queen Kalenity who then turned off her end of the communactor. "Well mom is not happy." said Charlie knowing how much Queen Kalenity hated bullies after being picked on when she was younger.

"Got that right, mom hates bullies since she was picked on as a child." said Aurora as Valentine helped Holt get out of bed and walk over to the group. "Who would pick on a princess?" Frankie asked just as King Charles walked into the room with Sir Jadeite and Lady Zoycite while Sir Malachite was with Queen Kalenity in Headmistress Bloodgood's office.

"Dad, Sir Jadeite and Lady Zoycite, it's good to see you all!" said Aurora happily as she and Charlie hugged King Charles, Sir Jadeite and Lady Zoycite who happily hugged them back. "It's good to see you all as well and to answer your question Frankie, Kalenity was just Kayla Damon back then. She didn't become a princess again until she became a sailor scout and met Sunny." said and explained King Charles who sighed as he remembered the pain that those bullies put his beloved in.

Meanwhile Sir Malachite followed Queen Kalenity straight to the Headmistresses's office where Headmistress Bloodgood was waiting for her along with Sydney and James Jekyll who were Jackson's parents.

"Queen Kalenity, is there something wrong?" Headmistress Bloodgood asked knowing that unless there was a emergency that Queen Kalenity never traveled with any of her knights.

"I am afraid that I have come here with bad news. Jackson and Valentine were attacked by Manny Tour and his friends. Jackson and Valentine are in the nurse's office right now and the nurse had to have Jackson turn into Holt in order for Jackson to heal and according to Charlie, if Valentine had gotten Jackson to the nurse's office any later then he did, then Jackson would have died." explained Queen Kalenity causing Sydney's eyes to widen as she gasped in shock while James growled as his hands lit on fire.

"Where is this Manny Tour and his little friends?" James asked Headmistress Bloodgood causing Queen Kalenity to sigh as she made a ball of water appear in her hands and then threw it at James's hands putting his fire out causing the man to scowl at the queen of the Sun.


	2. New friends and new problems

Chapter 2

New Friends and New Problems

By the time James cooled down and the 5 adults got to the nurse's office they found Valentine holding Jackson in one of the beds with the teens sitting around it listening to King Charles tell them about one of his and Queen Kalenity's adventures while Lady Zoicite and Sir Jadeite listened as well from their spots on either side of Jackson's bed.

"And that is why I will never get on my wife's bad side again." said King Charles causing the teens, Lady Zoicite and Sir Jadeite to clap and Queen Kalenity to clear her thoat causing the teens, Lady Zoicite, Sir Jadeite and King Charles to turn and face her. "Aurora Ariel, Charlie Eric, shouldn't you and your friends be in class at this time." Queen Kalenity asked her children who both looked sheepishly at their mother.

"We asked Mr. Where for permission to stay with Valentine and Jackson until our next class." said Aurora causing Queen Kalenity to smile just as the bell rang causing the teens including Valentine who was helping Jackson, to grab their things and run to their next class causing the adults to chuckle.

As the teens ran to their lockers Aurora accidentily ran into a teen with with brown hair, blue and white eyes and was wearing a purple jacket with dark purple flames on it.

"Oh, i'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" Aurora asked the teen. "Yeah, i'm fine, my name is Xander Van Ghoul, what's yours?" the teen said and then asked Aurora who smiled.

"I'm Aurora Ishida, this is my boyfriend Styrk Thorson, my brother Charlie, Charlie's boyfriend Berlyn, our cousins: Naveen, Adam and Phillip Damon-Wayne, Harry Dingle-Damon, Dani Hart-Oliver-Phantom, and our friends Harry's boyfriend Connor Pratt-Angel, Frankie Stein and her boyfriend Andy Beast, Ghoulia Yelps, Clawdeen Wolf, Abby Bominable, Abby's boyfriend Heath Burns, Draculara and her boyfriend Clawd Wolf who is Clawdeen's brother, Lagoona Blue and her boyfriend Gil Webber, Jackson Jekyll who is Heath's cousin, Valentine who is Jackson's boyfriend and Deuce Gorgon." introduced Aurora causing Xander to chuckle.

"It's nice to meet all of you even though i already know Jackson." said Xander as Jackson nodded.

Soon the group arrived at their next class which was History who rumor had it was being taught by a new teacher. "According to Spectra's blog, a vampire is teaching History." said Frankie as she and the others sat down. "I wonder who?" Draculara asked just as a familiar man walked into the room wearing a suit. "Good evening class, my name is Angel and I will be your new History Teacher." said Angel as he wrote his name on the board shocking Aurora and Charlie.

"Today I will teach you about the Power Gems and Malin. Centeries ago after the great fall of the Moon Kingdom there lived a king named Malin. Malin ruled a small kingdom but he wanted more to rule so he began to send armies to the neighboring kingdoms to take them over as well but he was stopped by 10 women with different powers. The first was Queen Rosemary with the ability to create purple forcefeilds, the second was Mary-Ellen with the ability to create a rope of orange energy, the third was Queen Leah with the ability to create a beam of white light, the fourth was Queen Brigette who was able to create a beam of yellow energy, the fifth was Sultanna Lia of Agrbah who had the ability to create a beam of silver light, the sixth was Cheifess Hila who had the ability to create a beam of golden light, the seventh was Fa Li who had the ability to create fire with just her hands, the eighth was Endora who had the ability to create water with just her hands, the ninth was Queen Kari of Corona who had the ability to create lightning with just her hands and the last was Queen Elinor of DunBroch who had the ability to control plant vines. Together these brave women trapped Malin but it cost them the lives of Queen Rosemary, Mary-Ellen, Sultanna Lia, and Cheifess Hila. Unfortunetly Malin broke out of his prison years later causing Prince Robin who was the son of Snow White the daughter of Queen Rosemary, Princess Crystal the daughter of Cinderella the daughter of Mary-Ellen, Princess Rose and Prince Brair the twin daughter and son of Aurora the daughter of Queen Leah, Prince Rice the son of Belle who was the daughter of Queen Brigette, Princess Melody the daughter of Eric who was the son of Queen Brigette, Prince Altan and Princess Cassie the twin son and daughter of Sultanna Jasmine the daughter of Sultanna Lia, Kaya the daughter of Cheifess Pocahontas the daughter of Cheifess Hila, Li Blossom the daughter of Li Mulan the daughter of Fa Li, Prince Ray James the son of Queen Tiana the daughter of Endora, Prince Flynn the son of Queen Rapunzel the daughter of Queen Kari, Princess Elena the daughter of Queen Merida the daughter of Queen Elinor, Princess Kirsten and Prince Peter the twin daughter and son of Queen Anna and King Kristoff, Princess Marta and Prince Lars the twin daughter and son of Queen Elsa and King Anthony to lock him up once more with the powers of 12 special gems which gave them the same powers as their grandmothers. Robin held the power of the Purple Gem, Crystal held the power of the Orange Gem, Rose and Brair held the powers of the White Gem, Melody held the power of the Rainbow Gem, Rice held the power of the Yellow Gem, Altan and Cassie held the powers of the Silver Gem, Kaya held the power of the Golden Gem, Li Blossom held the power of the Red Gem, Ray James held the power of the Dark Green Gem, Flynn held the power of the Green Gem, Elena held the power of the Brown Gem and Kirsten and Peter held the powers of the Dark Blue Gem while Marta and Lars held the same ice powers as their mother." explained Angel as he wrote the story on the board for the students to copy.

"After the second time Malin was defeated he returned once more, this time it had been centuries since his entrapment and he had become more powerful thanks to the Dark Arts but unknown to him the decendents of the great Queens had the power to stop him." said Angel just as the bell rang.

"Tomorrow we shall cover the Descendants and how they trapped Malin." said Angel as the students packed their things and headed to their last class of the day.

"I can believe our ancestors did that." said Aurora in shock as she opened her locker to put away her books and grabbed her backpack to head home after leaving Study Howl which was their last class of the day. "Niether can I, I wonder if mom was one of the decendents that stopped him." wondered Charlie as he locked his locker.

"It's possible after all Kayla is the decendent of Queen Belle also making her the decendent of Prince Rice." said Berlyn who had his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Then why don't we ask her when we get home." suggested Harry as the group walked out of the doors and down the stairs where Pete was waiting to take them back to the Crystal Palace. "Or we could ask dad." suggested Naveen.

"Ask me what?" King Pete asked the teens.

"King Pete, what do you know about Malin?" Draculara asked the older normie who had begun to turn pale at the mention of the name.

"Where did you teens hear that name?" King Pete asked.

"Grandsire Angel is the new History teacher and he told us about how the mothers of Queen Snow White, Queen Aurora, Queen Cinderella, Queen Belle, Sultanna Jasmine, Chiefess Pocahontas, Li Mulan, Queen Tiana, Queen Rapunzel, Queen Elsa and Queen Annatrapped Malin and how Prince Robin, Prince Brair, Princess Rose, Princess Crystal, Princess Melody, Prince Rice, Prince Altan, Princess Cassie, Princess Kaya, Li Blossom, Prince R.J., Prince Flynn, Princess Elena, Princess Marta, Prince Lars, Princess Kirsten and Prince Peter trapped him once more when he tried to break free of his prison." said Aurora.

Pete sighed sadly as he thought about the man who almost killed him on the fateful day all those centuries ago.

"I do know who he is. Once everyone is in the car and buckled up i'll explain everything." said Pete causing the teens to get into the large car and buckle up as fast as they could. Once Pete sat in the driver's seat and buckled up he began his tale.

"It all started when Aggregor broke free of Plumber's Prison and went after Ben, Gwen and Kevin..." began Pete as he told the teens what had happened the 2nd time Malin broke free of his prison.

Meanwhile after Queen Kalenity returned to the palace she headed to the library to calm down her temper with a good book when her eyes glazed yellow as she began a prophecy.

 **"The children of the 12 shall join with allies new and old, the king of evil shall break from it's hold, gems of power shall return from the past, a ray of hope the children hast, for evil will come from the past."** Queen Kalenity chanted before she paled.

"Oh no, not again." said Queen Kalenity worringly just as she accidentally bumped into Queen Tohma who was leaving the library after spending sometime reading one of his old classics.

"Kalenity, are you alright?" Queen Tohma asked his daughter worringly.

"No mom, I'm not. I just had my 2nd prophocy in 15 years." said Queen Kalenity shocking her mom.

Meanwhile far far way in an old village with rotted houses and dead trees.

With no humans around and skeletons on the ground. Wicked laughter began to fill an old rotten castle where in the middle of it's throne room an old stone statue began to break as the wicked laughter could be heard coming from the statue. "Finally I am free once more and now nothing can stop me from ruling what was ment to be ruled!" laughed a man known only as King Malin the most horrible and evilest king to ever rule a human kingdom.

"But before I am able to rule I must seek my revenge on those little decendents who trapped me in that blasted stone prison. Soon the decendents of those little brats will be destoryed and I will rule the world!" laughed Malin not knowing that he had been locked in stone for centuries and that there were new decendents to deal with this time.


	3. A new mission for the minis

Chapter 3

A new mission

When the teens along with Pete finally arrived at the Crystal Palace they found Queen Tohma waiting for them at the main doors. "Kalenity wants all of you to meet her in the meeting room." Queen Tohma told the group causing Aurora and Charlie look worried knowing that something bad had to have happened.

+The Meeting Room+

Still in their school uniforms, Rini, D.J., Helios, Marina, Ryo, Raven, Yuii, Loral, Ben, Maggie, Motoki, Flora, Florin, Corina, Rigel, Tiffany, Richie, Aqua, Melody, Hailey and Shingo sat at a large table waiting for Aurora, Charlie, Naveen, Adam, Phillip, Harry, Berlyn and their friends from Monster High to arrive.

"Mom, what is going on?" Charlie asked Queen Kalenity as he and the others walked into the room causing Queen Kalenity to sigh sadly as Charlie, Aurora and their cousins and friends took their seats.

"15 years ago on the day you minis were born I had my first prophocy as I held Charlie and Aurora. It went like this:

 **"In 14 years the third child of Earth and Moon, shall save a world from it's doom, 5 allies he shall make in his fight, his love as black as night, But should he not fight, all will be not right."** Queen Kalenity explained to the group.

"We knew we had no choice so with heavy hearts Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Edymion sent their youngest son Chiro John Watson-Holmes through a portal to a world that only Queen Setsuna knows. She is the only one who knows where Chiro is and his destiny." explained Queen Kalenity who then looked at Neo Queen Serenity.

"There is a way to find him. Chiro has the Star Locket which only myself, Endymion, Rini, D.J. and himself can hear." explained Neo Queen Serenity who was holding Neo King Edymion's hand at the head of the table.

"So all we have to do is go to the world where Chiro is and bring him and his friends here? Sounds simple but what's the catch?" Charlie asked as Rini and D.J. were too shocked to say anything as they ran out of the room to think.

"My queen, my king." said Helios as he bowed in front of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Edymion before running after Rini and D.J.

"The reason I have told you all this is because I have had another prophocy." Queen Kalenity explained to her friends and family.

 **"The children of the 12 shall join with allies new and old, the king of evil shall break from it's hold, gems of power shall return from the past, a ray of hope the children hast, for evil will come from the past."** Queen Kalenity then told her friends and family.

"Who's the king of evil?" Raven asked the queens and kings curiously causing them to sigh. "His name is King Malin. A horrible, greedy and ruthless king who was once trapped in stone by our ancestors: Queen Rosemary, Mary-Ellen, Queen Leah, Queen Brigette, Sultanna Lia, Chiefess Hila, Fa Li, Endora, Queen Kari, Queen Elinor, and Queen Idun." explained Queen Ravan.

"According to the research we did when we were teens Malin was also imprisoned by Prince Robin, Princess Crystal, Prince Brair, Princess Rose, Princess Melody, Prince Rice, Prince Altan, Princess, Cassie, Princess Kaya, Li Blossom, Prince R.J., Prince Flynn, Princess Elena, Princess Marta, Prince Lars, Princess Kirsten and Prince Peter." explained Queen Amia.

"Why are you telling us though? I understand telling the minis because they are heroes but why us?" Frankie asked Queen Kalenity who smiled as did King Charles. "Frankie, you, Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Abby, Draculara, Lagoona, Jackson, Andy, Clawd, Gil, Valentine, Heath, Deuce and Dani were very brave last year when you all helped the minis take down Atonis. You each proved that dispite being regular R.A.D.S. you banded together and put your lives on the line just to defeat Atonis and his allies." explained King Charles. "You teens proved you were real heroes and heroines that day by proving that you each had the strength, courage and heart of a true heroine and hero." Queen Makoto explained.

The next day was Friday and the last day Aurora, Charlie and their friends would have at Monster High until Prince Chiro was found.

"Poor Rini and D.J." said Aurora sadly as she walked with her brother, her boyfriend and their friends to their last class of the day. "Yeah, I mean I know it must be hurting Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Edymion but they still could have told Rini and D.J. before now." said Charlie as they walked into the history classroom where Angel was waiting for them. "Charlie's right and do you all think we should let the others know like Anna, Daph, and Kiara?" asked Berlyn as he took his seat next to Charlie. "Sounds like a good idea but we should ask Rini and D.J. since this is their mission." said Aurora just as the bell rang for class to start.

Meanwhile at Neo Crossroads High Rini and D.J. were lost in thought as they headed to their last class of the day which was Science with Helios and Marina.

"Rini, are you alright?" Helios asked his beloved maiden.

"I'm fine Helios, just thinking." said Rini as she took her seat at one of the tables while Helios sat next to her followed by D.J. and Marina who took the remaining free chairs at their table while their teacher Alex was writing something on the board for the teens to copy. "Turn to page 23 of your science books and copy the definitions at the top of the page from pages 23 to 26." Alex told the class who began their work.

"Rini are you sure your doing alright?" Helios asked curiously causing the pink haired teen to sigh. "I just can't believe my parents would keep this from me and Deej." said Rini sadly.

"Rini's right. Even with the prophocy they still could have told us." said D.J. not knowing that Alex was hearing the whole thing. "Prehaps Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Edymion didn't want you two to worry about Prince Chiro like they were." said Alex earning shocked looks from the four teens.

+Crystal Palace+

Neo Queen Serenity sighed sadly as she sat in the garden looking at a handheld picture of her, Neo King Edymion and their children the day the minis were born.

"Serena, are you alright?" Queen Kalenity asked as she walked over to her friend with a handheld mirror in her hands. "No Kayla, I'm worried about Chiro. What if he lost against the evil he had to face." said Neo Queen Serenity sadly.

"There is a way you can know. As you know as the decendent of Queen Belle, I inherited the magic mirror. With this mirror I am able to see anything I disire. Would you like to see Chiro?" Queen Kalenity explained and then asked her friend who nodded.

"Magic mirror, show us Prince Chiro, please." said Queen Kalenity causing an image to appear on the mirror's surface.

+Unknown Planet far, far, far away from Earth+

A young man age 15 with black hair and blue eyes smiled happily as he walked out of a small town after school. "I can't believe it's been two years since I first met the team and gained the Power Primate." the teen thought out loud as he walked closer and closer to a giant silver robot where he lived with two men and 5 robotic monkeys which only he and the two men could understand.

"Evening Chiro, how was school?" a familiar voice asked causing Chiro to turn around and see a tall being wearing a white uniform with a black belt, black boots and a black and orange cape and a silver helmet around it's head.

"It was boring, just like everyday since the evil was defeated." said Chiro who looked up at the flying man. "How was patrol Captain Shuggazoom?" Chiro then asked the being who pressed a button on the helmet causing a hansome face to appear.

"Boring as well. Crime is at an all time low since you and the monkeys defeated HIM." said Captain Shuggazoom as he landed next to Chiro, thanks to the rocket pack that his husband the Alchemist created for him to be able to fly around the city in order to protect it from danger much better then before.

"So Chiro, are you alright?" Captain Shuggazoom asked the raven headed teen who looked at Captain Shuggazoom curiously.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Why do you ask?" Chiro asked the adult hero. "Antauri noticed that you've been acting strange since yesterday and that got the rest of us concerned as well." explained Captain Shuggazoom causing Chiro to sigh.

"I guess I can't hide this anymore can I?" sighed Chiro as he untucked a golden star shaped locket from underneith his shirt shocking Captain Shuggazoom as they arrived at the main door of the giant robot.

+Earth+

Meanwhile at Monster High Dani was putting away her books when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder causing the halfa to turn around to see a grinning Invisi Billy.

"Hello Princess, you look worried today." said Invisi Billy causing Dani to sigh.

"I'm going on a mission with Aurora, Charlie and their friends today afterschool and I don't know when i'll be back. Can you fight?" Dani explained and then asked Invisi Billy who shrugged.

While Dani was chatting with Invisi Billy, Aurora and Charlie were encouraging their new friend Xander to ask Xander's crush Anuba to go with them on their mission since they found out that Anuba knew how to use Ancient Egyption Artifacts that could help them find Chiro.

"No way, that's what I say, I am not asking her today." said Xander who had gotten nervous when he saw his crush talking with Frankie and Draculara near his locker where Aurora and Charlie were rolling their eyes while they were also waiting for Styrk and Berlyn who were going to meet them there with their cousins.


	4. Calling the team pt1

Chapter 4

Calling the team

School soon ended for the day and the minis met in front of the Crystal Palace where Queen Kalenity was waiting with Tony "Iron Man" Rogers-Stark, the Neo Avengers, Neo X-Men, Neo Fantastic Six, Nova Girl, Lady Torch and Spiderboy's sister Iron Fist II and White Tigeress, in front of a different looking hellicarrier.

"Queen Kalenity, what's going on?" Rini asked Queen Kalenity who sighed. "Malin has the power to bring back any enemy you've already faced. When my friends and I were teens he brought back enemies that my friends and I have faced and enemies that our parents have faced. That is why you teens must team up with your allies just as the prophocy says." explained Queen Kalenity.

"Alright, so what's with the odd hellicarrier?" D.J. asked causing Tony to smile.

"This is the same hellicarrier that the Super Hero Squad used to travel through space in order to stop Thanos. You kids will be using it to travel across Earth to gather your allies and travel to different worlds to find Prince Chiro." explained Tony causing James to cheer. "Yes! Our first mission without any adults!" said James happily causing Queen Kalenity and Tony to smirk earning a worried look from Francis. "What's with the smirks?" Francis asked Queen Kalenity. "You teens won't be alone. I've called in a favor and they should be here in a bit." said Queen Kalenity just as an odd looking mini van pulled up next to the hellicarrier.

"Sorry we're late." said a familiar voice causing Frankie, Clawd, Clawdeen, and Draculara to grin as they ran over to the new comers. "Elsa? This is Voltageous!" said Frankie happily as she hugged her older sister who grinned. "Winnie? What are you and your friends doing here?" Clawd asked his older sister. "Kayla and her friends helped us when we were younger. So when she asked for our help we decided to help her back." explained Winnie.

"Also we're here to make sure you ghouls stay safe. Speaking of where's Cleo?" Tannis asked as she looked around for her little sister after she got out of the car with Phantasma. "Cleo isn't coming with us. She broke up with Deuce and refuses to be part of our group anymore." explained Clawdeen while Deuce looked at Tannis who blushed.

"Looks like there is love in the air." said Maggie causing Deuce and Tannis to blush even more. "What did mom and her friends do to help you?" Charlie asked Sibella who grinned.

"She and her friends protected us from Bala so it's the least we could do." explained Sibella as two men left the van along with a green dragon. "Shaggy, Fred and Matches. I am glad you three could make it but where's Scooby?" Queen Kalenity asked causing Shaggy to chuckle.

"Scoob's on the way with some old friends of ours. When you told us what Malin could do I called my old pal Flim-Flam to help us with magic but I didn't know that his adoptive little brother was coming with us." explained Shaggy as he noticed Charlie trying to get Xander to once more talk to Anuba but the wizard refused causing Berlyn to roll his eyes.

+Neo Gotham High+

Terry Automan-Wayne groaned as he closed his locker door. "Last day of school finally over." said Terry as he locked his locker. "Got that right." said Rex Stuart as he walked over to his boyfriend and then kissed him on the lips causing the other teen to kiss him back until their friend Max Foley-Stone-Hawkins tapped them each on the shoulder causing them to be zapped breaking them apart.

"Max." whined Terry causing Max and Rex to laugh. "Come on Terry, you know we don't have time for you and Rex to make out in the school hallway." said Max causing Terry to nod. "Right can't be late or dad will triple our trainning." said Terry knowing how Bruce Wayne hated any of his kids being late for their trainning.

"Not to mention my dad will help him." shuddered Max knowing that Virgil Hawkins tended to help Bruce train them in fighting and how to use their powers. "My mom will help as well as my dad and I for one don't want to spend all night making constructs to block my mom's mace." said Rex as the trio walked out of the school and straight to the parking lot where a limo was waiting.

"Hi Alfred." said Terry, Rex and Max as they got into the limo.

"Hello young Master Terrence, young Master Rex and young Mistress Maxine, how was your last day of school?" Alfred 'Agent A' Pennyworth asked the three teens from the driver seat of the limo.

"Boring." said the three teens at the same time.

Soon the limo arrived at Wayne Manor where they were shocked to see the rest of the Neo Teen Titans, The Neo Young Justice Team, Supergirl the 2nd and Argo waiting in front of manor along with a strange looking hellicarrier next to the manor and Rini and D.J. in front of the hellicarrier.

"Rini, D.J. what's going on?" Terry asked after he got out of the limo and ran over to his friends with Rex and Max right behind him.

"Well, long story short D.J. and I have a younger triplet brother and thanks to a prophocy we have to find him and gather our allies to fight a villian named Malin who is also an enemy of our ancestors and our parents as well as team up with our brother's team and his true love." explained Rini causing Terry, Max and Rex to look at them worringly.

"And Queen Kalenity made the prophocy so it's true." added D.J. knowing that Terry and his family didn't believe prophocies unless they were given from someone they trusted like Queen Kalenity.

After Terry, Max and Rex suited up and gathered their things they said good-bye to their parents and headed into the hellicarrier along with the Neo Young Justice Team, the Neo Teen Titans, Supergirl the 2nd and Argo. "So where are we going next?" Supergirl the 2nd or Natilie Olson asked Rini who grinned.

+Whitechapel High School+

"Finally summer vacation!" shouted Cami Weir as she ran out of the school building with her sister and friends right behind her. "Got that right, three months of no school, no teachers and no homework!" yelled Victor Keaner causing Sami Weir, Molly Black, Riley Black and Vanessa Keaner to roll their eyes.

"Cami, Victor, chill. School maybe over but we still have to train with our parents everyday." said Sami just as they headed to the parking lot where their parents were waiting.

Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Jesse, Erica and Rory hadn't changed much since they were teens. Ethan stayed at home with the kids and wrote supernatural books about a group of teens fighting evil based on his own adventures, Benny was a teacher at the school along with Jesse who taught History while Benny taught Science Fiction and Sarah was the school's Music teacher. Rory also worked at the school as a Computer Teacher while Erica was the new Principal since the old one retired.

But as they got to the parking lot Sami's eyes turned pure white as she got a vision.

 **+Vision+**

 **"We have a brother named Prince Chiro and we need all our allies to help us find him and defeat Malin." explained Rini and D.J. in front of The Weir Home.**

 **+Vision Over+**

"We have another mission with the minis." said Sami just as they got to their parents.

"Sami's right, the minis are waiting for you teens at the house." said Ethan causing the teens to nod before they got into their respective parent's cars.

+Middleton, Lake Wannaweep+

"EWW!" shrieked Anna as she dodged another slime attack from Gill who had kidnapped her parents and brothers for revenge causing Anna and Alan to save them with the help of Sasha who at the moment was trying to free the parents and siblings while Anna and Alan faught Gill and Gill's daughter Gilla, a young teen the same age as Anna, who went swimming in the lake whenever she could so that she could have revenge against Anna for making the cheer squad instead of her. Gilla looked like a female Gill and had all of his powers.

"Any last words Stoppable." growled Gill as he trapped Anna and was a bout to push her into the lake water.

"Yeah, you lose." said Anna as Gill was knocked unconcious by a mad Ron who hit Gill on the head with one of oars.

"Anna, are you alright?" Ron asked as he helped his daughter climb over the unconcious villian.

"I'm fine dad, what about you, mom, the twins, Aunt Monique, Uncle Wade, Sadie and Rufus?" said and asked Anna causing Ron to chuckle. "We're fine and so is Alan." said Ron causing Anna to grin as she and Ron got off of the dock and found Alan tieing up Gilla who was unconcious as well while Kim, Monique, Wade, Jon and Don were watching nearby.

Soon the group returned to the Possible-Stoppable Household to find an odd looking hellicarrier in their front yard with Rini and D.J. standing in front of it.

"Hey Rini, hi D.J., what's the sitch?" Anna asked her friends as she walked over to them causing Rini and D.J. to sigh. "Rini and I have a little brother named Chiro that we have to find and we also have to defeat a villian named Malin but we need all of our friends to help us." explained D.J. causing Anna and Alan who joined his best friend, to nod.


	5. Calling the team pt2

**I'd like to remind you, dear reader, that none of the vampires in my stories sparkle. Think Joss Wheadon vampires and the vampires from Forever Knight and My Babysitter's a vampire. I own nothing in the story except my oc's.**

Chapter 5

Calling the team pt2

+Bellwood+

Angel Tennyson-Levin-Rook and her boyfriend Raf Nixon-Salazar were walking back to the Tennyson-Levin-Rook home after having a date at Mr. Smoothy.

"I can believe your brother did that." laughed Raf as Angel nodded.

"Yeah, Kenny was crushing on Kela Green until she found out that he had a miniture omnitrix. She then started acting like her mom did and wanted to train him and tame him in his Blitzwolfer form causing me and Nellie to stop her." said Angel as she told Raf about her familie's last road trip.

"What did your parents say about what happened?" Raf asked causing Angel to laugh. "Da was confused, Mom shook his head and Dad laughing since he knew what happened between Mom, Aunt Gwen, Aunt Kayla and Kai who's Kela's mom." explain Angel as they arrived at her front yard to see Ben, Kevin, Rook, Gwen, Cooper, Kenny, Devlin, Nellie and Nina standing in the front yard with Rini and D.J. "We need your help." Rini told Angel and Raf causing the two teens to nod.

+Forks, Washington+

As soon as the bell rang at Forks High School four teenagers walked out of the front doors of the school as their classmates ran out of the doors pass them.

"Finally, another year of high school is done." said the first teenager with dirty blond hair and golden eyes wearing a purple top with a purple skirt, light purple stockings and purple flats.

"Got that right Nell." said a teen with brown hair and golden eyes wearing grey top with white short sleaves, blue jeans, and grey flats. "Now that school's over I can finally go to work with dad again." said a teen with blond hair, and golden eyes wearing a white short sleaved shirt, tan pants and black flats.

"Emily, is that all you want to do this summer?" Grace asked her aunt causing her to nod. "What about if it storms? Don't you want to play baseball with the rest of us?" Julie asked Emily who nodded.

"Of course I do, I love playing baseball during storms." said Emily as they arrived at the parking lot to see Emily's mom Esme, Nell's mom Alice who was looking worried, Julie's mom Rosalie and Grace's mom Jake waiting for them along with Aurora and Charlie causing Nell to sigh sadly. "Nell, do you know what is going on?" Emily asked her niece.

"There is another mission to find missing Prince Chiro." explained Nell.

+A block away from Mew Mew Cafe+

Kiara Ishida grinned as she skipped home with her friends Celia Verdent, Molly Bucksworth, Nelli Roberts, and Mimi Benjamin right behind her. "So what's gotten you in such a good mood?" Nelli asked Kiara who was still grinning.

"School's out for the summer! How can I not be happy! No more homework, no more bookwork and no more boring classes!" shouted Kiara as she pumped her fist in the air causing Celia to shake her head. "What's wrong with homework, bookwork and classes?" Celia asked Kiara as she folded her arms and looked at the hyper girl who rubbed the back of her neck as she turned to face her friend.

"All that stuff might be fun for you Celia but for me it's totally boring." said Kiara causing Celia to shake her head as she unfolded her arms.

"That's because you can't pay attention to your school work and tend to get distracted by the most simplest things." said Molly just as they arrived at the front doors of the cafe where they all worked at along with their parents, their friend James and James's parents. But as Kiara pushed open the doors she found their parents, James's parents, James, Rini and D.J. waiting for them at one of the tables. "Girls, you and James must go on another mission with the minis to find Rini and D.J.'s missing brother Chiro and defeat a villian named Malin." explained Kisshu who was Kiara's dad causing the girls and James to nod.

+Outside Ouran High School+

Six teenagers were waiting outside of Ouran High School's front doors for their friend so they could all ride home together.

"Tsuyoi is running late, I hope he's okay." said Rose Haninozuka who was the youngest of the group as she held her stuff rabbit Bunny who she claimed was Bun-Bun's daughter. "I'm sure Tsuyoi is fine. He probally lost track of where he put his books." said Marie Ootori-Suoh just as the doors opened revealing a scared Tsuyoi Ootori-Suoh who was looking around worringly.

"Tsuyoi? What's the matter?" Fleur Ootori-Suoh asked her worried nephew. "All those girls! They just came out of no where and then they started chasing me and kept trying to take my clothes. I barely got away with my uniform in tack." said Tsuyoi worringly as he kept looking around to make sure none of those girls followed him outside.

"Relax Tsuyoi." said Kusa Morinozuka as she put a hand on Tsuyoi's shoulder to stop the poor boy from shaking.

"I'll try but those girls were crazy." said Tsuyoi as he tried to calm down but just as he calmed down the group heard squeals coming from behind the door causing Tsuyoi's eyes to widen as he reconized them.

"Uh oh." said Tsuyoi just as the door burst open revealing a huge mob of teenage girls and teenage guys causing the group to gulp and then take off running to the front parking lot where a long limo waiting. The group quickly climbed in and Marie ordered the driver to take off.

Soon the limo arrived at a large mansion where the teens lived with their parents the original Host Club/Hero Club. But when they got out of the limo they found their parents waiting for them on the front porch with Rini and D.J.

"Mama, what is going on?" Marie asked Kyoya Ootori-Suoh who sighed. "The minis need the Neo Hero Club to help them find Prince Chiro, the missing prince of the Earth and Moon and help them stop Malin, a terrible villian." Kyoya explained causing the teens to nod.

+A few blocks from the Kudo-Karuba-Hartwell and Kudo-Karuba-Hakuba Manor+

"You two have Uncle Jimmy's luck." groaned Doyle Kudo-Karuba-Hakuba as he and his sister Rose playfully glared at their cousins Conan and Molly Kudo-Karuba-Hartwell who were solving another murder of a man who's body some how landed right in front of them as they walked home from school. Conan and Molly just rolled their eyes as they began to put the clues together to who the murderer was.

"Ah, a love triangle gone wrong.." began Conan as he and Molly filled the police in on who the murderer was and why.

Unfortunately the murderer Mr. Donaldson tried to run away from capture causing Molly and Conan to chase him down the street until a soccer ball flew out of a nearby allyway and smack him right in the head knocking him out. "Wow, I didn't even see the two of you move." said Doyle as he and Rose caught up with their confused cousins.

"It wasn't us but I do know who did it, right mom!" yelled Conan causing a chuckling Jimmy and Harley to walk out of the shadows of the allyway they were hiding in and over to their children.

"Good work you two. But there is another mystery for you kids to solve." said Jimmy sadly just as Kaito, Saguru, Rini and D.J. appeared in front of them in a puff of white smoke. "We need you four to team up with the minis to find Prince Chiro who is the missing prince of the Earth and Moon and help the minis defeat Malin, a horrible villian." Kaito explained to the teens causing them to nod.

+Hula School, Hawaii+

"Finally." sighed a girl with long blue hair, and brown eyes wearing a green muumuu as she ran out of Hula School for the day. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" a creature asked as he walked over to the girl.

"No Kai, I love learning how to hula like mom it's that Lilia Jameson and her little friends tend to pick on me every single day and our teacher refuses to do anything about it." said the girl as she and Kai walked away from the Hula School and to their home.

"Lea, have you tried to stand up to her?" Kai asked his sister knowing that she was as brave as himself and their dad. "I can't Kai, if I did then Kumu will kick me out of Hula School." said Lea sadly causing Kai to shake his head.

"Then maybe you should just have mom teach you hula instead." Kai suggested knowing he couldn't do anything about Jameson and her little friends either.

"I don't know Kai." sighed Lea as they passed Mrs. Luong's Fruit Stand which used to be Ms. Hasagawa's Fruit Stand until Ms. Hasagawa married Lao Shi Luong who lives in New York but tends to come to Hawaii to see her everyday.

"Aloha Mrs. Luong!" said Lea and Kai happily as they waved Mrs. Luong who was watering her fruit.

"Aloha." Mrs. Luong replyed back.

"Come on Lea, just ask her." said Kai as he tried to convince her to ask their mom as they arrived at the only odd looking house in their town.

"I'll think about." sighed Lea as they walked through the front door and into the kitchen where they found Lilo, Stitch, Nani, David, their cousin Tia who was the daughter of Nani and David, their grandpa Jumba, Pleakly, Rini and D.J. standing near the table.

"Kai and Lea, the minis need your help to find Prince Chiro, the missing prince of the Earth and Moon as well as help them defeat a villian named Malin." Stitch explained causing the twins to nod.


End file.
